


interrogatory

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [170]
Category: Bandom, Disney RPF, Skippy - Fandom
Genre: M/M, hdm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: "tell me about the time Kelsa attacked a reporter's daemon"</p>
            </blockquote>





	interrogatory

Kevin had been tense and out of sorts for days, and he knew exactly why. Mike coming to LA had been like heaven, but they both knew, even if they were for keeps, Mike in LA wasn't going to be a permanent arrangement. Mike was back in Chicago now, working on the next TAI... album, and Kevin had thrown himself into his work to push away his loneliness.  
  
This tour was going to be epic, as all JB tours were, and Kevin was proud of what the team around them had accomplished, but in the end it was them in the spotlight alone. On top of the stress of last minute preparations, and the limited moments when both his and Mike's schedules coincided enough to actually talk on the phone rather than just playing tag through voicemail and emails, Kevin now had to suffer through a press day as, one after another, journalists from all over traipsed through their hotel suite to ask the same inane questions and insinuate the same barely-concealed assumptions.  
  
As their handlers ushered out the polite but dull reporter from some Brazilian teen magazine, Kelsa made an inquisitive noise low in her throat and pushed her shaggy head under Kevin's hands. "Her daemon was annoying," she said mildly, just as used to this as he was. Sometimes, reporters tried to get quotes off the daemons, but Kelsa, Sor and Cass knew the drill as well as their humans.  
  
Kevin scritched her head, glad to have something to focus on other than his whirring thoughts and the ache in his neck. They had so much to do; this really felt like a waste of time, the same questions over and over. Kevin could see Nick was in a similar mood, Sorano's feathers ruffled, her head pulled into her breast. Even Cass was subdued, curled into the crook of Joe's elbow, only the tips of her ears showing.  
  
Kelsa rested her chin on Kevin's knee. "He asked me to tell him your secrets," she continued in the same calm voice. Kevin tightened his fingers in her fur. The journalist had had a tiny hummingbird daemon, and Kevin had quickly tuned out its buzzing, darting progress around the room. He was used, too, to daemons going over to investigate Kelsa - even now, Kevin knew people were still surprised and curious about her.  
  
"Ready for another, guys?" one of the handlers asked, coming back into the room. She smiled, her snake daemon flickering his tongue, at their chorus of groans. "You're doing great, guys, really,” she added soothingly. “And once we get through this, we can tick off press pretty much right up until tour starts."   
  
Kevin scrubbed his face as he nodded. He knew she was right, but that didn't make this day any easier. "Who's next?"  
  
She consulted her list, the coppery head of her snake daemon lifting to read the clipboard too. "Lydia Demasse, she's a freelancer but she's doing an assignment for Cosmo, so expect the personal angle to come up."  
  
The three of them groaned again, softer but more heartfelt. Kevin glanced at his brothers and gave the rep a little nod. "Show her in."  
  
Lydia was a mousy little woman with a rat daemon. The daemon scurried ahead of his human and stopped by the chair to sit up on his haunches, whiskers twitching.  
  
Kevin was already on his feet to greet their latest visitor. "Ms Demasse, pleasure, I'm Kevin, and this is Joe and Nick,” he said by way of introduction, gesturing to his brothers in turn. They didn't introduce their daemons anymore, it was too often taken as an invitation to talk to them too.  
  
She waved her greeting, her smiled plastered on and as phony as her nails which dug into Kevin's skin as she took his hand. "Lydia, please. Of course I know who you are."  
  
They sat, trying to make themselves comfortable. "Now, boys," she began. Kevin didn't have to look to know that Nick was grinding his teeth - their mother could call them 'boys,' but in anyone else's mouth it sounded like condescention. "I'm sure you've already talked a lot today about the tour and the album, and I will be getting to that too, but what I think our readers really want to know is the Jonas Brothers, behind the scenes. So I'm going to be bold and just jump right in. Kevin, can I start with you, anyone special in your life?"  
  
Kevin blinked and wondered, for a brief moment, where the reps had gone. He and Mike hadn't really talked about coming out yet, and Kevin wasn't going to talk about them without Mike's approval - especially to a magazine through a woman who was starting already to give him the creeps. "My life is rather boring," Kevin managed. He saw her eyes narrow. "I've had my hands full with this world tour," he added, trying to deflect her.  
  
Joe nodded, leaning in like he could physically cut across them, break the stare she had fixed onto Kevin. "That's right, Kevin's idea of a big night in is takeaway Chinese and a Next Top Model marathon." He laughed weakly.  
  
Lydia tapped her pen on her teeth. "Oh come now," she almost purred after an awkward pause. "All work and no play make Kevin a dull boy, and you don't strike me as a dull boy." On the carpet between their feet, her daemon started creeping forward, whiskers twitching, eyes fixed on Kelsa. Kevin very deliberated shifted his feet so they were in the daemon's way.   
  
"I like dull. Dull is nice after the hectic life of tour. Did you know we're going to 34 countries this time? I'm going to need a new passport after this!"  
  
Kevin didn't know if it was something on his face, but Lydia looked like a hunter who had caught the scent of prey. Her daemon skittered and squeaked on the carpet. Lydia followed his gaze and smiled. "Oh, don't mind Cheshien, he's always on the prowl." She slurred the last word, rolling it over her tongue. Beside him, Kelsa's posture shifted subtly into something a lot more wary.  
  
Lydia folded her hands across her notepad. "So, just you and your daemon, ahh," she glanced down over her fingers. "Kelsi, is it?"  
  
"Kelsa," Kevin corrected, snapping out the final vowel with more snap than he had intended. "And yes. We live alone." For now, a little voice reminded him, and he smiled despite himself.  
  
Lydia's eyes narrowed, and she pounced. "Ah, but you smile like a man in love, Kevin Jonas. Come on, you can tell me, it'll be our little secret. Who is she?"  
  
Kevin blinked, and in that moment Kelsa pounced. Lydia screamed, leaping out of her chair as Kelsa swatted the little rat daemon and scooped him up with a snap of her jaws. Reps and handlers poured into the room as Lydia sank into her chair, pale-faced and sweating. Between them, Kelsa lifted her head, Cheshien flailing weakly in her jaws.  
  
Kevin hadn't moved. It was like, for a moment, the part of him that was linked to her, was in Kelsa, had stepped up and taken over, moving on an instinct he didn't even realize he had until she had acted on it and pounced.  
  
He realized it must be an incredible tableau - a daemon chewing on another, a journalist half-fainted in the chair, Cassiel racing circles as Sor watched with bright eyes from the top of the cabinet in the corner. Kevin unfolded his legs and leaned forward to bury his hands in the ruff around Kelsa's neck. "Ms Demasse, I suggest you learn how to take a hint and leave private matters well enough alone." She nodded, pale, her eyes glued to Kelsa's powerful jaws. Kevin sighed. "Kelsa is going to let go now, and then these people are going to take you next door and have you sign some paperwork." He had no doubt that the legal documents ensuring the journalist's silence were probably already being faxed from Disney HQ.  
  
Demasse was sobbing, her careful eye makeup running down her tanned cheeks. "Anything. Please, Chesh..."  
  
Kelsa leaned forward and opened her mouth. The rat daemon plopped onto the carpet, looking shellshocked. Lydia scooped up the rat and cuddled him to her breasts as the handlers ushered her out.  
  
Kate, the head of their PR team, rounded on Kevin, hands on her hips. Her hyena daemon glared at them from her side. "Kevin?" she asked with preternatural calm. "Want to tell me what that was about?"  
  
Kevin stood up, Kelsa leaning against his legs. "She wouldn't quit, Kate," he said softly. "I need some air." Without waiting, he stalked off through the door to the adjoining suite. Grabbing his phone out of his jacket, he stepped onto the balcony. The glass doors closed, cutting off the sounds of conversation from within.  
  
Mike answered on the third ring. "Hey," he said sleepily.  
  
“Hey," Kevin said, sighing out some of the tension in his chest.  
  
"You okay, kid?" Mike asked, sounding more alert. Kevin heard the faint crackle and hiss of a cigarette being lit, and for a second he wished he smoked too, just so they could share something tangible even when they were half a country apart.  
  
Kevin sighed again and rested his free hand in Kelsa's fur. "I miss you."


End file.
